Gekijoban Zeti Precure
"Carol, What is up with you?!" - ''Riko yelling at Carol Gekijoban Zeti Precure (劇場版 ゼティ プリキュア) is the first movie in the Zeti Precure franchise. Plot At long last, the girls return to Lost Hex where they find out that there's a new evil out in the real world and they are assigned to go to New York City to find it. There they meet a girl named Nagisa Rokuro who running from security guards Cures 'Carol Akatsuki/Cure Dragon (キュア ドラゴン Kyua Doragon) Voiced by Inori Minase Is a 14 year old girl in Mizushima Middle School who is a normal girl living a normal life until she met the mysterious man. She's an otaku and has a thing for Zeti '''Yumi Tomoe/ Cure Flavor (キュア フレイヴァー Kyua Fureivaa) Voiced by Akari Kageyama Is a 14 year old girl in Mizushima Middle School who's a shy girl and hungry girl Ayumi Hoshizora/ Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mun) Voiced by Shiroi Izawa She's the psychopath and the wild of the six. Her catchphrase is "Go to Hell" Natsumi Midorikawa/ Cure Glamour (キュア グラマー Kyua Guramaa) Voiced by Mayuki Makiguchi She's a tsundere who loves her nails and being fabulous, she is also the most beautiful in the school. Satoko Tsukihara/ Cure Nightmare (キュア ナイトメア Kyua Naitomea) Voiced by Yukiyo Fujii She's a goth and is always negative about pretty much everything Riko Kimura/ Cure Zen (キュア ゼン Kyua Zen) Voiced by Maaya Sakamoto She's the school president and veteran cure Mascots Zavok (ザボック Zabokku) Voiced by Jouji Nakata Carol's mascot and her father Zomom (ゾモン Zomon) Voiced by Chafurin Yumi's mascot Zazz (ザズ Zazu) Voiced by Yutaka Aoyama Ayumi's mascot Zeena (ジーナ Jina) Voiced by Yumi Toma Natsumi's mascot Zor (ゾア, Zoa) Voiced by Yuki Tai Satoko's mascot Master Zik (マスタージーク, Masutā Jīku) Voiced by Mugihito Riko's mascot Movie Exclusive Characters Nagisa Rokuro (六朗 なぎさ) Voiced by Maria Naganawa A little girl who wants to see her father Suzuko Akemi '(すずこ 暁美) ''Voiced by Ai Kayano The lead member of the duo group Suruki 'Rika Kurumi '(りか 胡桃) Voiced by Yoshino Nanjou The side member of the duo group Suruki '''Robust (ローバスト) Voiced by Shinya Hamazoe Nagisa's father. He has been brainwashed by Zaro in order to defeat the heroes Zaro (ザロー) Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa The main villain of the film Locations Yuhara Middle School - The middle school that all 6 of the girls attend. This is hardly mentioned in the series Yuhara-The city with a population of 60,000 citizens, the city is home to many people of every race Lost Hex- The alter world that Zavok and the other Zeti are from Trivia * This is the very first Precure fan movie on the wiki to have Gekijoban instead of Eiga * Much like Kiseki no Mahou, this movie also has music numbers Gallery Master Zik and Zavok in the trailer.png|Master Zik and Zavok in the trailer Zeena, Zavok, and Zor in battle.png|Zeena, Zavok, and Zor battling Robust's soldiers in the trailer Zazz and Master Zik about to battle.png|Zazz and Master Zik about to battle Robust's soldiers in the trailer Rika Kurumi in the trailer.jpg|Rika Kurumi in the trailer Deadly Three about to battle Robust's minions.jpg|Deadly Three about to battle Robust's minions Suzuko Akemi in the trailer.jpg|Suzuko Akemi in the prototype Category:Zeti Precure Category:Movies Category:ZetiZaverick's Fanseries